This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for controlling power use of a communication device, more particularly, controlling the power use of a sensor apparatus for collecting data.
The most successful processing of materials for electronic devices typically requires optimization and precise control of the processing environment at all process steps. Many of these process steps are performed under conditions that make it difficult or impossible to measure the desired process variables. In those cases where an important process variable cannot be readily measured, an attempt is made to correlate the parameter of interest to other measurable or controllable parameters. The accuracy and stability of these correlations, also called equipment response models, are a critical factor in determining the process capability and device yield at any given process step.
Descriptions of some of the available technologies and sensor apparatus for measuring process variables are available in the technical and patent literature. Examples of some of the technologies are described in United States patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,244,121, 6,051,443, 6,033,922, 5,989,349, 5,967,661, 5,907,820, and Patent Corporation Treaty application WO 02/17030.
Some of the available technologies are tethered systems in which sensors exposed to the process conditions that are to be measured have physical connections to remote facilities such as power sources, information processors, and electronic components. Other technologies use an electronics module that is coupled to the sensors on a support. The electronics module includes an independent power source, an information processor, and wireless communication capability. The sensors and electronics module are part of a single unit that is exposed to the process conditions that are to be measured. The electronics module enables the sensor apparatus to operate autonomously.
Wireless communication systems, such as those that use infrared and radio frequency (RF), can draw significant amounts of power from a power source. For many wireless sensor applications, it is typically desirable or necessary for the sensor apparatus to be capable of operating for a long period of time without need for recharging or replacing the power source. A typical approach to reduce the power draw of the wireless communication system is to use systems that require less power. This will mean that the output power of the communication system will be low and the range will be short. As an alternative approach, the capacity of the power source can be increased. This means that a larger power source, such as a larger battery, can be used to meet the high-power demand. In summary, both approaches require a sacrifice that may be unsuitable for some applications; either communication distance is reduced because of lower power draw or the physical size of the sensor apparatus is larger because of the necessarily larger power source.
Numerous applications require operation of a wireless communication system powered by a limited power source. There is a need for methods and apparatus that allow more efficient use of the available power for such systems. For some applications, the need further extends to methods of accomplishing efficient power use for communication systems that may need to be small in size and capable of longer-range communication. As an example application, there is a need for a sensor apparatus capable of wireless communication with efficient power use.
This invention seeks to provide methods and apparatus that can provide increased power use efficiency for some applications of wireless telecommunications devices. An aspect of the present invention includes an apparatus for wireless communication. The apparatus includes a wireless communication system powered with a limited capacity power source. The apparatus is capable of controlling the power applied to the communication system so as to increase the efficiency for using the power.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of controlling power use for wireless telecommunications with a limited capacity power source.
One embodiment of the present invention includes methods of acquiring data for generating response models and for monitoring, controlling, and optimizing processes and process tools and further includes power control capability for improved power use efficiency. The method is carried out using a sensor apparatus having an independent power source and a wireless communication system.
It is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out aspects of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.